Wands and Knives
by meltyjelly
Summary: Aimee is a young magician who aspires to be great as one can be in a lifetime. She hopes that by acheiving fame, she will give the chance to bolster her lowly family name and not have her mother and father hang their heads in shame. Although for Kian, an orphaned boy raised in Kerning City, he wishes the opposite. This is their tale.
1. Chapter 1 - Can we begin yet?

'Aimee, aren't you forgetting something?' her mother cried, as her daughter was about to lower herself down the ladder rungs.

'I don't think so?'

'Of course you are, you always do. It's the starter kit I prepared for you!'

Aimee stepped up back onto the wooden landing, 'They'll be giving out freebies anyways. I'm new and fresh to the game!' The young blonde haired girl flashed a big smile. 'I'll pick it up later!'

'It's better to take it-'

'Where am I going to put it? I need space for potions and books. I promise I'll pick it up, so hang onto it. When I'm done receiving the medal, I'll come straight back!'

'You better. Or I'll give it to somebody else.'

Aimee got herself back on the ladder and only when she shouted her goodbyes was when her adventure would begin. She'd been eyeing returning Explorers from her window and saw people who she thought she knew, return great and mighty hereos. But she would do better than them. Once she received the okay from Grendel and whacked enough monsters, she'd be greater by a landslide, even the greatest. But fantasy could not intervene with her trip to the Ellinia Library, where Grendel was sure to be found. There she would receive a wand carved from oak, and a starter guide to magic. With the help of those two items, defensive and offensive spells would be easy matter to her. She came across another person on her way, in Aimee's eyes getting their bearing. She thought to call out to them; give help along the way. It wasn't long before she put her plan into motion.

'Hey! Are you lost?'

The person in question turned around, and it was revealed to be a boy. He was around her age, ten centimeters taller than her at the most, and had black hair and silver eyes. By his clothes alone, he wasn't a Magician. Or a Warrior, even.

'Where do you need to go? I'll help you, free of charge!' she lightly joked with the stranger, hoping he'd show a smile.

'I'm not lost. I was on my way, until you came along.'

'Hey, I'm just trying to do my bit as the good Explorer I am! There's no reason to take offence.' She eyed his outfit for a second time, 'Say, you're not from around here, are you?'

'Congratulations on working that out. I'm a Thief.'

'A Thief?' Shouldn't he be in the shadows, unbeknowst to most, hopping from rooftop to rooftop like in the movies her father often rented? Why was he out in the open?

She said to his annoyance, 'I don't have much on me! I only get five hundred mesos a month!'

'If I had to steal from somebody, it wouldn't be from a lowly citizen like you. You haven't reached your first advancement to begin with.'

'Some kids get parental permission first! Looks like you just went on your own. And decided to be a Thief, no less. They must have thrown you out once you told them!'

He finally pushed her aside, 'Get out of the way, I'm done talking to you.'

'And I'm done talking to _you_. Acting so high and mighty for a new recruit.'

He scoffed at her remark and was gone in no less than ten seconds. She put aside her bad mood in the prospect of meeting one of the greatest magicians to be, and went about on her journey. She'd prove him wrong in time. She'd by known by face and name, through the continents on the Maple World, envied by people of all job classes. The Warriors would envy her magnitude of spells and the Bowmen would appreciate her ornate wands and staffs. The Pirates would praise her majesty when in action, and the Thieves, they would be outmatched in power and skill and slink away in shame. Now at her destination, she opened to find a vast, open space filled with books, scrolls and tapestries. Other libraries could not contend on the knowledge availible, that had been penned from years before to this current day. She found a nearby clerk dealing with papers and got their attention.

'I'm looking for Grendel. Could you show me to him?'

'Ah, yes. You wish to become a Magician. Your parents sent in an inquiry not too long ago. Follow me.'

Aimee tagged behind the fast paced clerk, whose heels clacked against the floorboards. She became nervous as the moment approached, and her heart rate was a clear indicator of that. She clutched both hands over the area in response.

'This room is where Grendel meets all prospective students. He'll be here soon enough. He's already aware of your presence.'

A surprised Aimee asked, 'How is that possible?'

'Being alive for so long does have its perks. There he is now.'

Hovering before them both he said 'Welcome. I suppose you wish to become a Magician?'

'Y-Yes!'

'Good choice. I am always eager to see a young mind partake in the magic arts. We will start the process immediately.'

A faint glow grew into something much bigger, and enveloped Aimee whole. Through the brightness and overwhelming warmth, a figure was visible. A distant figure, wavering and shimmering, a total wonder to her eyes. She decided to outstretch her arms, in attempt to close in on it. It was then when the ceremony concluded and the light faded. Aimee, now a little skittish place her hands round her back, 'So I'm a Magician now?'

'That is correct.' Grendel replied, 'This clerk here will deal with the necessities. For now, I expect to see you grow; to be proficient in wizardry. And for your character to also in turn benefit from thus.'

There came a crashing sound, the fluttering of age old fallen pages and the denting of age old book covers. 'Seems like there's trouble.'

The clerk unsheathed a wand, 'I'll attend to it straightaway.'

Aimee saw an opportunity in this and jumped at the chance. She rushed to exit the room first, swiftly turning around and said, 'Let me assist! Two hands gets the work done quicker!'

'Very well.' Grendel added, 'You may lend your assistance. I will leave the two of you to settle the issue at hand.' With the wave of his crystal ball, he vanished.

'You heard him.' the clerk said, now investigating the empty halls of the library. The library is the least populated at these hours, so we often lose our guard. But rowdy monsters sometimes can wander too far from the forest and take residence in here.'

'My first monster!' Aimee nearly squealed, so delighted. 'I'll take it on!'

'That's a good spirit to have.' the clerk replied, stopping to examine the next turn before resuming walk, 'Be sure of your health, you are not equipped with the heavy armour of a Warrior.'

'I'll keep my distance. My mother was sure to advise me on that the other day.' Aimee caught a shadow in the corner of her eye, 'Something just moved.'

'I saw it too. First, let's seal the perimeter.' the clerk then whispered words unknown to Aimee and raising her own wand, a blue beam quickly rose to the ceiling and tinged the walls with a new tone. There came more movements after that, the hurried turning of a knob following by the banging of a door being wrestled with. Someone was actively attempting escape, and could in fact not. This was the chance for Aimee to cast a spell of her own, one that would put her in Grendel's good books. "Minutes from her advancement to a Magician, young girl apprehends unwelcome vistor in the Library" was the headline she had already conjured up so far on their chase.

'Do you have a wand I can use, Miss?' she asked as she was made to keep a faster pace as the search grew frantic.

'Yes, I do. And you are free to use it.' the clerk responded, pulling into her pocket and revealing an small, well carved wand. It reflected her current skill basis, although Aimee was immediately fond of it, making a note to nickname it down the line.

The passing shadow was eventually cornered, as it collided with another shelf and more books met with the floor. The two pursuers stood in the pursued's way as they both drew their wands out.

'Infiltrator! Reveal yourself!' Aimee said, a close mimick to what she witnessed on TV.

'So you've got a wand now, how good of you.' the once thought to be a monster person said, taking a book off their head. It was the boy from earlier, the Thief, still carrying two books under his arm.

'All you had to do was ask to lend them. Why resort to thievery?' the clerk spoke, reaching to return a few of the knocked books back to the shelves.

'It's in the name. Plus I have no wishes to put my name down here for reference.'

'For a Thief, you sure are easy to spot. I was bummed you weren't a mushroom so I could zap you.'

'Could you even accomplish that? You're holding it titled.'

'Now, now.' the clerk intervened. 'You both are starting out and there's no need to one up each other. Young man, I suppose you've been placed on your first mission?'

'What's it to you?'

'So I've guessed correctly. I think you've taken it into your own hands to take them, whereas you were merely told to retreive them. It's not good to set a bad precedent for others.'

'And I'll say it again, what's it to you?' the boy was incredibly furious.

'I had thought the issue was resolved at this point.' Grendel re-appeared in front of the three, not a worry on his face. He firstly turned to the boy, 'What brings you to the Ellinia Library?'

'None of your business, old man.'

'You don't speak to an elder like that! That's what my father always said.' Aimee snapped.

'Your father said wrong. I have no use in hearing useless prattle from all ages.'

'What? Do you really want to have it?' she targeted her wand back onto him.

'You two severely lack in patience, having so easily given into your emotions. To be skilled in whichever class they are, one must know their boundaries on the battlefield. Judging by your actions, if you continue like this your chances of survival out there will be diminished. And you will certainly have no chance against the Black Mage.'

The two young children stopped their bickering to tune into the words from the oldest human known alive. Their times were not a time of peace, and the increase of monster activity reflected this. Many villagers from many towns alike have had their fair share of run-ins with monsters. They had the responsibility to fight in place of the ones who couldn't, and had already put that to shame.

Grendel continued, 'It's much too early to let you two embark by yourselves. I suggest you travel together and handle issues that the clerk will assign onto you both. I need you both acting within the realms of the law, and to not trouble any you cross paths with.'

'Why with her?' the boy was quick to protest, 'She's threatening to attack me, she's violent!'

'Only because if I don't stop you, you'll be pilfering the whole of Victoria Island! It's in your nature!'

'What nature?' the boy growled. 'You're really asking for it.'

'Enough!' Grendel boomed, 'You two will comply with whatever the clerk asks of you. If you do not, I will be having a talk with the Dark Lord, and I am sure he doesn't want any of his disciples acting up on his watch.'

'Fine. Only if she agrees as well.'

'Of course, I listen well and respect elders. So when do we start?'

'Straightaway. You're accustomed here, as this boy is accustomed to Kerning City, so I'll have you both deployed in Perion. Gain the people's trust and you'll quickly earn a title for yourselves there. A taxi will arrive quite soon, so gather your things and report there once you're done.'

'Roger that!' Aimee said with vigour. She turned to the disgruntled boy, who was helping the clerk finish the job. 'You haven't yet said your name.'

'Kian. That's all I'm going to tell you.'

'Well, Kian.' she began, with a slightly sinister smile. 'Welcome to our new adventure.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's go to Perion

Aimee returned home and told her parents a tale, from the time she woke that morning to the current present late afternoon. Her parents had minor worries when it came to Kian, who through Aimee's perspective didn't sound all too nice.

However, they knew soon enough Aimee would come back for sandwiches and hugs, so they walked her to the taxi stop, smiled and finally sent her off. Aimee ended up a little teary eyed, although anticipated what looked like a new start in the Warriors' Den, Perion. Kian had yet to arrive himself, something Aimee plotted to use against him very soon. Tardiness was by her knowledge, not regarded a feat amongst Thieves. Once she got done chuckling to herself, Kian was standing right beside her.

'You're late.' she started.

'Who cares.'

'Well, once we start accepting quests let's see if you'll still take your sweet time.'

He shirked from responding, and let her claim her little victory. He drew his knife from his pocket, examined it, and caught the sun on its blade. It gleamed - brand new, ready to plunge into any monster that dared to test him. He also packed throwing stars with him, whenever he needed a stealthier approach. He was exasperated to see his counterpart already heads in the clouds, imagining another ridiculous fantasy in her pursuit for fame.

'So you're heading to Perion.' came a voice. The glass was tinted, making it difficult to see whether there was a driver in the front. 'Hop in, it won't cost you. We only charge the ones who can spend a meso here and there.'

The two with little hesitation took the back seat and the doors shut after them. The engine noises started, and the vehicle streamed across the rickety bridge and drove towards the hulking, maze-like forest that housed Ellinia.

Aimee peered out of the window as she became further and further from her birthplace. She'd never adventured so far from the common green slimes, so seeing fairies in great batches swarm out of the way was enthralling to watch. The whole environment was bustling with energy and although these monsters weren't the friendliest bunch around, they weren't no Balrog.

'So.' the driver opened with, appearance still a mystery. 'First time leaving for another town?'

Aimee took the chance to sound her enthusiasm, 'Yes, and I'm very excited!'

'That's the attitude all travellers need, newbies or oldies. I see too many jump in here and come out having said not a word. The only sound I hear is the clink of mesos they leave behind as payment. It gets weary fast.'

Kian turned the other way, having absolutely no interest in the driver's words. Aimee felt compelled to reply, 'I think so too!'

'Good. Hold on, it'll start to get rocky from here on out.'

They eventually reached the end of the forest, and the bright midday sky panned out for miles beyond. The car made a sharp turn and sped across an ever increasing, pebbly road. Aimee clutched onto her seatbelt for extra measure. Kian sat there supposedly unaffected.

'Hey, boy without the seatbelt. Grab onto something while you can!' the driver said right before heading into a larger rock full on. As a result, the taxi was launched upwards for a good second. His head was made to jerk backwards and collided with the seat with enough force to warrant him clench his teeth. For once, Aimee chose not to be mocking or condescending.

'Are you okay, Kian?' she reached her hand out in a warm gesture, only to be pushed away.

'I'm no wimp like you. Don't touch me.' the ever defensive Kian replied.

'Okay.' she chose not to aggravate him any further.

Minutes followed before their destination was in sight. The taxi slowed and finally stopped outside Perion's own stop. The back doors opened on their own, and Aimee and Kian stepped out.

'Thanks for riding with us. That'll be.. zero mesos.' the driver couldn't help to say, making a wheezing laugh. 'I suggest you meet with Ayan first, she's by far the friendliest one to visitors. Now, others are in need of my services so if you'll excuse me.' The two children saw three others enter after they exited, and the doors shut, the engine blared and the yellow taxi was off again, this time heading into the mountains.

'Those lot just then didn't even say a hello! The driver was right, who would've thought!' Aimee said in a bid to soften the earlier tension. Kian walked ahead, turning when he'd gotten a few paces, 'You heard what he said, let's find this Ayan.'

'Okay.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Becoming a Team

The person in question was sitting atop a large stone pillar polishing what appeared to be a spear. She noticed the two new arrivees, flashed them a smile and hopped down to meet them up close.

'Grendel sent me a message in advance.' she began, taking a good second to look the both up and down. 'Aimee and Kian, right?'

'Yes, that's me!' Aimee puffed out her chest in pride. 'I'm a Magician and Kian is a Thief!'

'It's good to see you're so eager already. We like people like that here.'

'So what's our first, official quest? Defeat a monster that's rampaging the town? Or take out a hundred of them?'

'Oh heavens no!' she exclaimed. 'You can't be handling such tasks with the little power you have right now. Currenlty, we are dealing with a water shortage here in Perion. With the numbers of monsters increasing so suddenly, it's become a problem to keep it under check.'

'So we aren't going to take down any big monsters?' Aimee's tensions were falling.

'Don't look so glum. The best fighters do more than copious amounts of training. And this is by Grendel's request so there's no option to decline.'

'I'd rather be assigned a task by the Dark Lord. How do I know this isn't a big waste of time?' Kian snarled, kicking a stray stone aside.

'This only marks the beginning. From what I can see, you haven't yet been taught with patience. I can offer little on the ways of a Thief, but I know the ways of the Warrior.' Ayan flashed her spear in their direction, albeit at a safe distance. 'This is one of the greater ways to balance your virtues. Now firstly, you will need to pay a visit to Blackbull. He should be able to explain further on what I've told you, and he will tell you first where to go.'

'So where's Blackbull?' Aimee piped up, putting Kian's comment aside.

Ayan pointed up, 'Just scale a couple rocks and you'll see him. He really isn't that far off from here.'

'Got it. You heard her Kian, let's go see Blackbull!'

Kian audibly groaned, and followed behind Aimee; who was already on the go. He turned briefly to look back at Ayan. She waved farewell, and he crinkled his face in scorn and then too went on his way.

As Ayan had said, the supposed Blackbull was standing fierce, gazing into the vast sky. Or maybe not; as on further approach he was nodding off, impressively while on two feet.

'Mr. Blackbull?' Aimee called out first.

'Is a little dog yapping at me?' Blackbull prised one eye open, 'Oh, it's just a little brat. My mistake.'

This easily riled Aimee to the point where she felt not to reply. Kian covered for her saying, 'Ayan told us to meet you.'

'I'm sure she did. Did she also tell you to waste my time? I thought that old man would send some competent fighters. Not some little wand wielding, knife nicking juveniles.'

'Do you stand by that statement? Because I'll hold it against you.'

Blackbull responded with a hearty laugh, 'Try me! Instead of acting like a wisecrack, perhaps you could start acting on your tasks. I'm sure even with your stature and skill, your efforts would be just enough to warrant a thanks.'

'About that..' Aimee piqued, 'Ayan said to ask you for more details.'

'I suppose I have time to give a brief explanation.' Blackbull replied. 'Firstly, those Stumps have been edging closer to the town in search of better nutrients. Our water reserves are to be protected from those pesky things. Before you take them head on, I want you to talk to Sophia, who runs the supply store. She's been keeping tabs on the Stumps' erratic behaviour.'

'We'll get onto it right away.' Kian cut the conversation short and tugging Aimee by the hand, stormed off scene. Why did he think that Perion would be anything like Kerning City ? The attitude, the people, the surroundings. If only, if _only_ he'd escaped from the library as ordered. If only he wasn't caught by some bumbling Magician.

The "bumbling" Magician said, 'Could you stop pulling my hand. It hurts, y'know!'

'We're going to see Sophia.' he curtly replied with.

'Do you know where she even is? You got all huffy and now we're left without a clue! Should we go back?'

'And have him laugh in our faces? We'll find her ourselves.'

Aimee caved in, rid herself of his grip and looked for where the supply store could be. From a distance, she could faintly see a heavy armoured warrior exiting a tent, carrying a small bag. 'That could be it!' she pointed over to the west.

'This better not waste our time.' But it was the only lead they had, so there was no choice but to look. They climbed upon a sturdy rope, reached the ledge where the tent was situated on, and went inside. It was scarcely decorated, only a few shelves, crates and a hulking, grimy black cauldron in the middle.

A brown-haired woman greeted them at the entrace, 'Welcome to Perion's Supply Store. What will you need?'

Aimee went first. 'Well Blackbull said to ask you about the Stumps..'

'Yes, those things. They begin as trees, then are afflicted with cursed rot, turning them into walking, one-eyed monsters. They did no harm to begin with. Now they are overconsumed with becoming full again and seek new life. In other words, our water. I see no other forseeable solution but to whittle their numbers. You two are capable of that, aren't you?'

'Yes we are! How many do you want us to take out?' Aimee became giddy with excitement.

'Well not the entire populace and certainly not enough to make an uproar. Twenty five each will do. Pick the ones that are closer to the borders, as they pose a bigger threat.

'While we're here.' Kian spoke for the first time they entered the store. 'I'll have 15 of your cheapest potions.'

'So, red potions then? 105 meso please.'

Kian reached for his bag and paid accordingly. She wrapped the potions in brown paper and knotted it tight with string. 'Thanks for your purchase.'

Once they left for the borders, Aimee asked, 'Why did you need to buy potions?'

'I was running out..'

'I see.' Aimee chose not to question him further. She brought our her wand. 'How did that spell go again?' She muttered a couple more words, and a yellow glow slowly tapped her shoulder. On closer look, it was a fairy.

'Whatever was that for?' Kian asked this time around.

'It's for protection. Those Stumps won't stand a chance against me now!'

'We'll see.'

The two trekked further and further away from Perion, and deeper and deeper into the wilderness. Occasionally they'd come across a shriveled, crumbling skull but soon they'd encounter a Stump.

'Have you already fought a monster?' Aimee asked, slightly fearing what was to be ahead.

'Of course, I've taken down my fair share.'

Aimee averted her eyes and turned to the ground, 'A-As long as I cast my spells from a distance, I'll be safe!' she tried to look triumphant.

Kian placed his arm in front of her, 'Don't move.' He pointed his knife at two Stumps, who were ambling down the plains. 'I take one, you take the other.'

Aimee put her nerves aside and nodded back. She held her wand and aimed it towards the one on the right. She muttered one of the first incantations she learnt. The one that she would practice with a stick to impress her parents. They would beam down at her, congratulate her and say, 'Just like the real thing!'

Now she was the real thing. She could really cast spells, she could become the Magician that she dreamed herself to be. Her wand crackled with energy and released in one concentrated, fast-moving shot. It collided with her target, knocking it to the side.

Kian had already jumped in to go for the other Stump, making a gash on its side with ease. Thieves were as fast as people made them out to be. Even Kian, a recruit managed to make two consecutive hits in little time. However, in watching Kian make his move Aimee left herself open. Her foe took this opportunity in scuttling closer and once it got closer enough launched its whole weight towards the unsuspecting Magician. Kian seeing this, jumped to push her from harm's way, although they both suffered from elbow grazes once they hit the ground.

'What are you doing?' he hissed, dragging her aside. 'What were you doing standing out there in the open? Did you want to get hit?'

Aimee bowed her head, 'Sorry. I was watching you fight instead. You were really fast, so I just happened to-'

'This isn't the time for that. We've got twenty eight more monsters to go after these two. Do you _want_ to finish by sundown?'

'In comparison to you, I'm a liability. I don't stand a chance, not even at these monsters.'

'Why are you doubting yourself now? You were being boastful yes, but you were also being confident. What happened to you becoming a great Magician? Don't be an idiot.'

'I'm scared, okay!' Aimee lashed out, almost getting teary. 'I'm scared.'

'You're not alone, Aimee. We're a team, whether I like it or not. And as a teammate, I will fight alongside you.'

Aimee showed a faint smile, 'Promise?'

'Oh come on, don't make me promise. Let's just fight these things.'

'Thanks, Kian. You know, being a team with you might not be that bad.'

'You only realised now?'

'Yeah, you could say that.'


End file.
